


The Wolf's Choice

by Tommykaine



Series: Draco and the Big Bad Wolves [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Anal Sex, Blood, Dark, Darkfic, Deception, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Femdom, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Graphic Violence, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Maledom, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, POV Draco Malfoy, Pegging, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sleep Deprivation, Watersports, Werewolf Sex, What-If, Whump, draco whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: It was the end of the Wizarding War, and all had gone to hell.The few Death Eaters who hadn't ended up in the custody of Aurors were hiding in the outskirts of the Wizarding World, watching their backs not only from the Ministry officials but also from the wizards who had started to take matters into their own hands to avenge their loved ones.Some Dark Wizards were luckier in their attempts and some... not so much.One of these was Draco Malfoy, who had narrowly escaped death in Hogwarts Battle and fled into the Forbidden Forest hoping to meet with his parents, and instead found himself in the grasp of an all-too-happy Fenrir Greyback.-----AN: Do you like Draco Malfoy? Do you like to read about horrible things happening to your favourite characters? Then this is the fic for you :D





	The Wolf's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts), [frozenkingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/gifts).



> Written for the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandom, for the prompt “Nobiltà” (Nobility) & for the 8th edition of the Maritombola also by LandeDiFandom, for the prompt “Bambola Rotta” (Broken Doll).
> 
> This is set after the final battle at Hogwarts, partially splitting from the canon from that point onwards.

 

It was the end of the Wizarding War, and all had gone to hell.

The few Death Eaters who hadn't ended up in the custody of Aurors were hiding in the outskirts of the Wizarding World, watching their backs not only from the Ministry officials but also from the wizards who had started to take matters into their own hands to avenge their loved ones.

Some Dark Wizards were luckier in their attempts and some... not so much.

One of these was Draco Malfoy, who had narrowly escaped death in Hogwarts Battle and fled into the Forbidden Forest hoping to meet with his parents, and instead found himself in the grasp of an all-too-happy Fenrir Greyback.

His mother had ended up becoming a casualty in the battle, he later learned, while his father had managed to escape and go into hiding. Fenrir told him he'd been looking for him, using his contacts to investigate from the shadows, but one of them betrayed him. Soon enough, he was hunted down and disposed of by a groups of wizard vigilantes.

Much to Draco's dismay, that meant that even if he had managed to escape the clutches of Fenrir he would have nowhere else to turn to. As much as he hated the idea of being an underling to such a disgusting creature, spending his life on the run under the constant threat of death, imprisonment and retaliation was a far more scary prospect. Moreover, he didn't dare to think of what the werewolf leader would do to him if he were to catch him again.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Fenrir had turned him into one of his kind, a werewolf, and no other pack would dare to take in one of Greyback's rejects. Even the most heinous of them cowered in fear before him, for he was infamous as the most savage and cruel of them all.

 

 

Life in the pack was everything he had feared, and more.

Fenrir was the leader, and a fearless one at that. The were no laws amongst werewolves but pack rules, and pack rules determined everyone had to obey their leader unless they wanted to challenge him for his position.

Longfang had once told Draco about what happened to the last wolf that tried to overthrow Fenrir. It was a story he could only wish to forget. No one in the pack even dared to speak the name of their fallen brethren, not even when they were alone.

 

As much as he might have talked big when he was at school, Draco's nature was ill-suited to cruelty and savagery, and his physique too frail to handle physical combat. It was clear from the beginning that he was to be the lowest in rank.

Normally someone as weak and ill-suited to their reputation as him would have been culled from the pack, but in his perversion Fenrir had designed a far different fate for the prissy wizard.

He was to be kept as a pet to satisfy their violent urges, to keep them entertained, and he was to submit to them when they wanted to take out their pent up sexual frustrations on him.

 

To put it bluntly, he was to be the pack's cumdump.

 

 

 

Three years of life under Greyback's rule hadn't been kind to Draco.

His already greying platinum-blonde hair had turned to an ashen colour, growing into a tangled mane that reached past his shoulders. His thin, pointed face was contoured by the first hints of a scraggly beard, and his grey eyes were duller than ever, with dark circles underneath.

He had grown in height, but not size, which gave him a somewhat lanky appearance. His already frail frame had grown even smaller, weakened by hunger and sleep deprivation, and his pale skin was covered in a number of scratches, cuts and scars in various stages of healing from the torment he was subjected to every day.

His demeanor had also changed. He was no longer proud and stubborn, and if he ever resisted an order, it was only to preserve his life rather than his dignity.

Not that it mattered, as resistance only made his packmates more vicious and eager to break his resolve. They weren't allowed to kill him, as Fenrir didn't want to lose their fucktoy, but they sure came dangerously close to it more than a few times.

 

The young man spent most of his nights in someone else's tent, bent over with his face pressed on the ground as one of the men mounted him, fucking him like a frenzied animal.

Sometimes it was just one, but often they grouped up and took turns to share him. When the Full Moon was particularly close, however, they didn't even bother taking turns, fucking his mouth and ass at the same time and forcing him to jerk them off as they waited for his holes to be free again. Some of them would even wrap strands of his hair around their dicks, mostly just to humiliate him as they covered him head to toe in their semen, until every inch of his skin and hair was sticky with milky-white streaks. They particularly enjoyed coming right onto his face, at times forcing him to keep his eyes open to use them as a target, challenging each other to test their aim.

If the weather was particularly bad, or the tent owner was inclined to have the blond take care of his morning wood the next day, he was then mercifully allowed to sleep inside. Even in his rest, however, Draco was plagued by nightmares and often would wake up in tears, or would be rudely awakened by a beating as the other grew annoyed by his screaming. As a consequence, he barely got any sleep at night, and often would nap in the afternoon or faint from the fatigue in the middle of the day. Because of this, and also due to how hard it was for him to focus and remember tasks, they had to stop sending him out to hunt for food or supplies.

“You're really good for one thing, and one thing only, aren't you, slut?”, had remarked Fenrir after coming to that decision, laughing at his humiliated expression before grasping on his hair and forcing him to choke on his dick in front of the leering gazes of his underlings.

From then on, Draco spent most of his days on his knees or on all fours, although sometimes they liked to change things up a bit and forced him to ride them, mocking him for how his weakened state barely allowed him to put enough force in his arms and legs to actually do as he was ordered. Other times, he was made to lie him down on his back so that they could enjoy watching his anguished expression and have easy access to his nipples and cock, which they toyed with mercilessly until they were rubbed raw and bright red, leaving him sore for days.

At first he had been too scared and in too much pain to respond to those attentions, but over time his body and his mind both grew more accustomed to it to cope with the constant assaults. Much to his horror, his body then had started responding to their touch in a way he would never have dreaded to think possible.

The first time they had forced him to cum, he had curled up in a ball and cried for hours, and hadn't managed to say a word again for weeks. For a while, he struggled even harder than the first time Fenrir raped him in front of the entire pack before throwing him at them like a scrap of meat to a hoard of hungry dogs.

Of course, the werewolves found this extremely amusing, and decided to make sure they'd try and bring him to orgasm as often as possible, especially while they were fucking him.

Much to his dismay, it was during one of these occasions Bloodhound quickly figured out that his nipples were particularly sensitive.

 

The large man had taken his time licking and sucking on them as he rocked his hips against Draco's ass, jerking him off until he begged to stop, only to intensify the pace even more and enjoy the other's panicked moans as the cum splattered all over his taut stomach. Bloodhound then collected it into his hand and smeared it over the blond's mouth, before pulling out of h im and crouching  in front of his crying face, stroking his cock furiously to finish off on it.

 

It didn't take long before Longfang found out about this too, and she immediately gained interest in the game, much to Draco's dismay. She was one of the only three female werewolves in the pack, along with Bonecrusher and Strongjaw, but what they lacked in numbers they made up for in sheer viciousness.

As soon as he had seen them coming for him, Draco had tried to throw himself all over the nearest packmate, which happened to be Stargazer, in the hope of delaying the unavoidable.

“Do you mind if I borrow little Fuckhole for a bit?” asked Longfang, showing off her teeth with a wide grin.

Draco had grasped onto the man's back, hoping he would insist to call dibs on him, but unfortunately for him Stargazer was far more interested to find out what his packmate had in mind.

“Sure thing, babe. Can I watch?”

“No!” Draco tried to hide behind him, but Longfang picked him up with ease, walking up to a clearing in the middle of their camp and unceremoniously dropping him on the ground.

Quite a few of the others gathered around them to watch, eager for the show, and at that point Draco had tried to make a run for it, but his efforts were easily thwarted by Strongjaw. The woman pinned him on the ground and dragged him towards a fallen tree trunk, placing him upside down with his back against it and his legs dangling in front of his face.

Longfang sat down on the trunk behind him, while the other two kept him in place by grabbing onto his legs and pushing him against the ground with his thighs against his chest. In the meanwhile, Longfang spread his ass cheeks and spat on him, tracing his entrance with her fingers and slipping one of them inside him with ease. By that point, he had become loose enough to be penetrated even without lubrication, but she was aiming to shame him rather than hurt him.

“Nooo!” Draco tried to struggle again, but without avail. Longfang was being surprisingly gentle, but he knew it was not out of kindness. She took her time before adding in a second finger, then she started curling her fingers inside him, looking for his sweet spot, chuckling when she heard him gasp in surprise. Her other hand moved on his balls, cupping them firmly, while she slowly moved her fingers inside him to keep stroking his prostate. In the meanwhile, Bonecrusher was licking on his calf and Strongjaw lowered one hand down to his chest, pinching and tweaking one of his nipples.

“P-please, don't!” he begged, but that only fired them up more. Longfang started moving her fingers in and out of him in a steady rhythm, using her other hand to caress his testicles and shaft, while Strongjaw alternated between pinching and flicking his nipple. Soon he was shaking and sweating heavily as he clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his moans as the pleasure overwhelmed him. 

Tears were spilling from his eyes, travelling down his forehead and disappearing into his untamed silver mane. He was used to pain by now, but the shame he was feeling was even more overpowering and terrifying. He was breathing heavily, his chest beading up with sweat and flushing red, while his traitorous cock rose to full hardness in a matter of minutes.

None of them even bothered to answer to his pleas, and in the meanwhile the crowd that had gathered around them kept growing in number. Even Greyback joined in to watch the show, sitting in front row while the others moved to let him, following his implicit command.

Draco tried to hold back his voice as best as he could, but he couldn't stop his body from reacting to those attentions, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was already on the verge of cumming.

When Strongjaw proceeded to lick on his erection, he knew he couldn't hold back much more. His semen spurted out in short bursts and Longfang angled his cock so he would splatter all over his own face, his seed mixing with his tears as it leaked down towards his hairline.

 

From then on, it became kind of an unspoken challenge. All of the packmates would tune down their technique to try and bring him to orgasm just from penetration alone. 

At one point, Strongjaw managed to get a hold on to a penis-shaped device, which she grew very fond of. It was so much better than a man's dick, she explained to him gleefully, because it didn't need time to grow hard and most importantly, it never got soft, so she could just go on and on as long as she wanted. She frequently used it to penetrate him, riding him for hours in front of the others, who all cheered and clapped as she finally made him come from nothing but penetration for the first time.

 

Not wanting to be outdone by her, a couple of weeks later Bloodhound got him to cum from his nipples alone, without so much as touching his dick. He demonstrated his trick in front of the entire pack, his fingers masterfully playing with his rapidly puckering nipples until they got so hard and stiff that he could have hanged a string on them without it falling, alternating between harshly pinching and pulling on them and delicately circling just the tip with his fingernails, tracing the outline of his pink areolae until he had him weeping in frustration. He pushed on them as if they were switches, digging his fingers in and twisting his fingertips, his rough skin scraping against the sensitive flesh, sending shivers down Draco's spine. He squeezed and tweaked them, pulling so hard that the blond feared they were gonna rip off, then flicked them rapidly until Draco was practically mewling in his lap, his hips twitching ever so slightly while his dick was already leaking precum.

When the large man leaned down on his chest to suck on one of them, Draco's entire body shuddered in shock as he grasped on Bloodhound's red hair with both hands, torn between the more conscious desire to try and pull him off of himself and the urge to keep him from withdrawing his mouth from his chest. The man only sucked on it harder in response, dragging his teeth against the soft flesh and closing them to clamp down on the sensitive tip, nibbling on it. 

Draco couldn't hold back his moans any longer as his hips started shaking as if they had a mind of their own, his cock helplessly spasming in the cold hair. Bloodhound's warm mouth started moving between the two hard nubs, his tongue lapping away at them as the blond arched his back and pushed himself against him, as if urging him to continue. Everytime the man started sucking on one of them again, Draco let out a long drawn-out moan, his cock so wet with precum that it was starting to dribble down on his rapidly jerking thigh.

His nipples were so hard it hurt, and even just feeling the man's breath on them made him cry out in pleasure. When Bloodhound finally brought one hand on his left one to attack the right one with his mouth at the same time, suckling and biting on it while using his fingers to twist and tug on the other, his entire body was shook by a sudden spasm as he climaxed, screaming in pleasure as his hips bucked wildly, his warm cum spluttering all over his legs. Even as Bloodhound ceased his assault, Draco kept twitching against his lap like a dying fish, gasping for air. 

“What a naughty little slut... you're so horny we don't even have to fuck you anymore to make you cum”, remarked Fenrir, much to everyone's amusement. Everyone but Draco's, that it, although the blond was still far too shaken from the ordeal to even hear him.

 

It was at that point that Draco lost hope to ever escape from his nightmare. His body was too far gone, and his mind was slowly following suit. If he couldn't fight the pleasure, maybe it was best to just give into it.

But of course, that wouldn't be enough to satisfy them.

 

As time went on, they found new ways to torment him, each trying to one-up one another in creativity and cruelty. 

One time, Fenrir was fucking his mouth, grasping his hair so tightly he pulled some of it right out of his scalp, forcing him to bob his head up and down on his cock while shoving himself as far as he could into the younger man's throat with every thrust, enjoying the way it would clench down on his length as the blond choked on it.

It wasn't like he actually needed to force him to comply. Even as Draco started to feel dizzy, he didn't dare to try and push him away. Instead, one of his hands was holding on to the man's belt to stay in balance, carefully cupping Fenrir's balls with the other, massaging them to try and make him come quicker.

It was just that Fenrir enjoyed forcing himself on the younger man as harshly as possible, making sure to leave him sore for days to come. He loved the way the other walked around after a good night of pounding, wincing in pain with every step and yelping out loudly everytime someone slapped his ass, making him crumple down with his legs clenched together. It was just too bad it was not as easy to make him bleed as it had been at first, when he wouldn't even be able to stand for a week after only one round with the pack leader.

Remembering those first nights was enough to drive him over the edge, and with a low growl he pushed himself fully into Draco's mouth, pressing down on his head to smother him with his own body, his coarse pubic hair pushed against the blond's nose filling him with his wild scent. He kept him there until he had fully emptied his balls inside him, while Draco's small hands started clawing at his legs, shuddering as his throat spasmed around the man's erection, on the verge of passing out.

Occasionally, Fenrir would just hold him in place until he collapsed, waiting patiently as the blond's movement became more frantic, feeling his small body shake like a leaf before going limp, his grey eyes rolling back in his head as he lost his senses, his hands falling down to his sides like a ragdoll's.

This time instead he decided to let him go at the last second, leaving him to fall back on the ground, coughing violently and wheezing as he struggle not to choke on the older man's load.

As he went to push his dick back into his trousers, however, he realized that another urge had been growing urgently inside him. His bladder was so full that he felt like it was gonna leak out before he could go to relieve himself in the nearest bush.

Wasn't it lucky, he thought to himself with a smirk, that there happened to be such a convenient urinal at his hand?

“Get back on your knees, slut”, he barked out, and Draco hurried to comply, confused by that request but too scared to even think of refusing. He was still panting heavily, and the sudden movement made him see sparkles, making him fear he was going to pass out anyway for a few seconds before his eyes cleared up again. He didn't even dare to think of what Fenrir would do to him if he dared to fall asleep while servicing him, again. His right leg was still slightly bent at the wrong angle from the last time, as the bones hadn't been able to fuse together properly after breaking. 

“I hope you're thirsty, bitch”, said Fenrir, and without even giving him a warning he pushed his softened cock past the other's lips, relaxing his pelvic muscles. He started humming to himself as his warm piss started to fill Draco's mouth, grinning as he saw his eyes widen in panic, knowing he was using all of his willpower to force himself not to try and pull back. 

He took his time to savor the moment, resisting the urge to just push it out as fast as possible, chuckling as he saw it spill out of the corners of the other's mouth in small rivulets.

“Drink it, bitch!” he ordered, feeling his cock twitch as he caught the slightest hint of a glare in those grey eyes before they clenched shut. If he hadn't just come less than a minute before, it would have been enough to make him rock hard. Instead, Fenrir just basked in the younger man's agony, his grin widening as he heard him swallow. 

He waited until he was sure that Draco really did as he was told before pulling out again, shaking the last few drops off on his face to add insult to injury.

“Guess I was wrong, fucking's not the only thing you're good for. You also make for a pretty good piss bucket”.

Draco didn't say anything, shaking in anger and shame as his tears spilled down his cheek, the disgusting taste of the other's urine still lingering in his mouth.

 

Of course, Fenrir couldn't just keep that idea to himself. Soon enough, it became enough of a regular occurrence that some of his packmates had taken to holding their pee in just so that they could relieve themselves in the blond's mouth, laughing at his despair. Stargazer was the first to have the idea of using his ass for the same purpose, and Fenrir found that so amusing that one day he decided to have him take turns with each one of them, getting his ass filled with their cum and urine. He then was plugged up so that he wouldn't spill it, and to make things worse, Strongjaw decided to cast an enchantment on his dick so that he would be unable to pee without permission.

The wolves laughed at him as they saw him wobble around, the mixture of their bodily fluids sloshing inside him with every step. The pressure against his bladder was growing more and more unbearable, and soon enough Draco found himself crawling on the floor like a dog as his legs threatened to give in everytime he tried to stand up.

“What's the matter pup? You haven't had enough of my dick?” asked Stargazer, pulling the plug out of Draco's ass and positioning himself against his entrance, pushing himself inside him. A mixture of their sperm and piss dribbled down from the already abused hole with every thrust, acting as a makeshift lubricant and helping him slide his whole length in with ease. 

Even in that situation, Draco couldn't help but moan in pleasure everytime the man's cock pressed against his prostate, shaking his hips to meet the other's thrusts while his own cock grew hard in response. Stargazer however wasn't content with just fucking him anymore, and forced him to turn around without pulling out, laying with his back on the grass as he made him sit down on his groin, grasping on his hips to guide him up and down on his own erection.

The pressure of the man's dick combined with the one on his insides was unbearable. Draco tried to hold himself up and follow the other's movements, his fingers firmly clenched on the man's large shoulders, gasping out loud everytime his prostate was crushed between the other's flesh and the weight of the heavy load in his belly. His fingers dug into the other's flesh so hard he was leaving scratches, but luckily for him Stargazer didn't seem to mind.

The man's mouth clashed against his, so hard that Draco's lip split open, but he didn't even feel it. His tongue interwined with the other's, and the taste of his blood only seemed to fuel their excitement. They both came almost at the same time, the man's growl mixing with the sound of Draco's moan as he emptied himself inside him, while the blond's cum sprayed against Stargazer's stomach. The werewolf didn't pull out as he waited for his own cock to grow soft, and soon Draco felt a dreadfully familiar warmth spread inside of him, adding to his misery.

By the end of the day, his belly was so full it started bulging and his insides felt like they were on fire, his bladder so full that he was starting to fear it would just explode. He laid down, curling up on himself with his arms crossed against his abdomen, silently praying for them to grow bored of that game already.

“My, you look terrible!”, chirped Strongjaw, walking up to him and stepping on his side. Draco screamed out in pain and tried to crawl away, but she just dug the heel of her boot in harder, pinning him in place. “Oh, I'm sorry, it's just you looked so much like a disgusting bug that I felt like squishing it”, she said, lifting her foot and using it to press down on his head instead. 

“S-stop, please!”, he begged, tears welling up in his eyes as he started to sob, almost hoping that she would just crush his brains out and let it all end, wishing for nothing more but to be spared from that torment already.

“Aww, poor little Fuckhole, what's wrong?”, she cooed, grinding her heel against his hair. “Missing the boy's cocks already? Want me to plug up that slutty hole of yours instead?”. She moved her foot away, crouching down next to him and tugging on the flared base of the object lodged in his ass, chuckling as he hissed in pain when the much wider bulb started to stretch out his sore orifice from the inside, but stopping before it would slip out. “Aw, looks like you're already full here, what a shame”.

“P-please...it hurts...”, begged Draco, unable to contain himself – in more than one sense.

“The guys here sure liked their new little pisspot, didn't they?”, she noted, placing her hand on his groin, right against his bladder, and pushing down until he screamed. “Maybe we should just fill you up like this every day, make you carry around our pee all day... would you like that, huh?”

“NO!”, Draco yelled out, trying to squirm away from her as she shifted to put her whole weight on her hand, laughing at his struggles. 

“You poor thing... you haven't got to pee even once yet, haven't you?”, she remarked, her amusement far too clear in her voice to make him hope for sympathy. “Does the little doggy need to take a walk?”

“A-AH! PLEASE!”, Draco screamed, thrashing around as he tried to escape her hold. “PLEASE, MISTRESS!”, he cried out, addressing by the term she had trained him to call out whenever she brought him into her tent.

“Well if you're so desperate, then... come on, let's go for a walk”, she said, releasing her hold and getting up as she waited for him to move. “On all fours, bitch.”

When Strongjaw took off her belt, the blond was so terrified that she was gonna use it against him that he would have wet himself, had he not been prevented from that by her spell. Instead, she just wrapped it around his neck and slipped it into the buckle, pulling until it was forming a noose around his throat. She then held the end of the belt in her hand and used it like a leash, tugging on it to urge him to follow her.

Draco forced himself to comply, his legs shaking as if they were about to give out at any second. The woman lead him around their camp, parading him in front of their packmates, who all jeered and leered at him while he held his head down in shame. Finally, she stopped in front of a tree and took out her wand, releasing the spell on his cock.

“Come on bitch”, she said, ruffling his hair. “Raise your leg like a good doggy, and let it out”.

Draco didn't even hesitate, and did as he was told. He all but moaned out in a mixture of pain and relief as the yellow stream squirted out of him, hitting the wood with such violence that some of it misted around it as he emptied himself down to the last drops, moving one hand to shake them off of his dick before Strongjaw slapped it away.

“Dogs don't need hands, bitch”, she scolded him, hissing angrily as he cowered in fear.

 

It was thanks to her suggestion that Fenrir decided to get a hold of a leather collar, which even had a metal tag engraved with his pack name.

Each of the wolves' names had in fact a particular significance, either related to their characteristics, their abilities, or to the role they played in a specific pack. It wasn't rare for them to ditch their family name completely, to the point that some of them had taken measures to erase it from the Ministry's registries.

Many of such names were chosen so that they would incite fears in the hearts of the wizards unfortunate enough to come across their path, but that wasn't the case for Draco's. His only asset was to be a walking hole for them to fuck, and as such Greyback had dubbed him Fuckhole.

 

 

 

While most of his time was spent servicing his packmates, that didn't mean Draco's humiliation was limited to tending to their urges.

Whenever they came across some of the other packs, or upon any other group of creatures that didn't run away in fear nor try to attack them on sight, Greyback was in fact quick to suggest trading sexual favours in exchange for gold and other goods.

“His ass is quite loose, I fear, but his blowjobs are top notch”, he remarked, smiling as the new potential customer eyed the young man with interest.

On one such occasion, one of the other packs offered to trade for clothes which they had found after attacking a Muggle house. Fenrir was about to decline when Strongjaw noticed a few particularly skimpy outfits amongst the pile.

“Oh, wouldn't our Fuckhole look just perfect in these?” she proposed, gaining everyone's favour.

 

The newly acquired goods were presented to the blond, who just wished to crawl in a hole at the mere sight. Of course he couldn't actually refuse, so he spent the rest of the week prancing around in outrageously short minishirts and other assorted garments that were so so see-through that they left nothing to the imagination of the rest of his packmates, much to their amusement.

“This new look really suits you, whore”, commented Strongjaw upon seeing the obscene display, pushing him down on the grass and pulling up his skirt. 

She stroked his cock until it grew up to its full potential and sat down on it, enveloping him into her warm pussy and riding him fiercely, sticking her tongue into his mouth and forcing him into a sloppy kiss.

“You're so pathetic” she hissed against his lips when he came inside her in just a couple of minutes. She raised her hips, and his dick slipped out from her wet hole, hitting his own leg with a small splat. She then crawled forward, sitting on his face and forcing him to clean her up, making him lick and suck on her folds until she clenched down her thighs, riding out her orgasm. Draco struggled to breathe, her musky smell enveloping him as her fluids dribbled down his chin, her dark pubic hair tickling his noise as she rubbed her clit against his face and lips, guiding his tongue against it.

Finally she came all over him, covering his mouth and chin with her love juices as her legs clamped hard around his face, smothering him against her groin.

“You're lucky I'm not fertile today. If I were to be impregnated by such an useless vermin, I would feed it to the strays” she threatened, showing off her teeth in a snarl before spitting on his face.

In the Wizarding World, carrying a Malfoy child would have been a honour for any Pureblood witch, but there was no concept of nobility amongst werewolves. They didn't value blood nor family names, and not even wealth. They only respected strenght, craftiness, resilience and any other skill that made someone a valuable asset to have in a pack.

As it was, in his current state Draco was seen as “lower than a house elf”, as Strongjaw had described him at one point. In the eyes of his fellow werewolves, he was nothing more than a plaything to abuse without remorse.

“You should be glad your mother is dead”, she told him, making his heart sink. “I'm sure she would wish you were too, if she could see you now”. She added, laughing at his misery as she left him to weep himself to sleep, her words echoing into his head. 

 

 

 

Soon enough, the women came up with a new devious idea to torment their favourite prey.

 

Since they took particular delight in bringing him close to the edge, only to deny him release at the last moment, Longfang had the idea to acquire a magical chastity belt for their pet. It wasn't easy to find such an item, but they had their connections. 

The garment was made in such a way that it would keep his ass freely accessible, as the leather straps were only on his thighs and waist. On the front, his balls were squeezed into a pocket that could be made tighter or looser with a magical command, and an enchanted ring was slid around the base of his cock, allowing him to get hard, but not to get off, keeping him right at the edge of release. With some tweaking, it could even be made to prevent his cock from going soft again until the right spell was used.

At that point, Draco had given up on fighting the ordeals he was put through, welcoming the few instances of pleasures that were derived fom his torment. Once they went on to deprive him of that, any last ounce of his resolve crumbled to pieces. The poor wizard begged for mercy, not even hesitating to throw away the last shrewds of dignity he might have left, but it was all in vain. Greyback was already looking forward to the fun they were going to have with him, thanks to that device.

 

At first, they only would deprive him of pleasure for a few hours, during which Draco was particularly compliant to every which request. Gradually, however, the hours started to stretch into days, and the days into weeks, until Draco was so desperate that he would do anything to get some relief. His packmates of course had wasted no time in taking advantage of his situation, which made him particularly meek and vulnerable to their promises about sexual release, no matter how vain they could be.

 

 

 

“If you do a good job, I might ask Fenrir to let you come for once”, would promise Strongjaw, guiding his mouth along her clit as he licked furiously, desperate to be released from his predicament. 

Of course, she never had any actual intent to go easy on him, and always complained about his poor technique when Fenrir came to pick him up, shoving his cock in his already stretched-out hole.

“I don't think it even deserves to rest for tonight”, she would say, glaring at the younger man, who just whimpered in agony. 

 

Once she invited Stargazer into her tent with her, to “show him what a real man was like”.

The man had wasted no time when she had bent down on all fours, presenting her ass towards him, shoving his cock in her already wet pussy as she sighed in pleasure.

Draco was laying down beneath her, his thighs pressed against his chest as she spread them open, lubing up her strap-on and pushing it against his entrance, the other man's thrusts guiding her rhythm as she fucked him eagerly.

“Ahh, yeah...” she moaned, clenching her pussy against Stargazer's cock, her thrusts growing more and more frantic following her partner's speed. “Harder!”

Stargazer eagerly complied, thrusting himself as hard as he could while the woman did the same, pushing her cock deeper and deeper inside the younger man's body as he mewled in pleasure, moving his hips against her and clenching his legs around her waist.

As Strongjaw neared her orgasm, she pressed her chest against the younger man's face, smothering him between her soft breasts. It only took a few more moments for her to come, howling in pleasure, soon followed by her companion, pushing her cock right against Draco's prostate while Stargazer came deep inside her, making the younger man cry out in frustration. 

“See, your pathetic little thing can't even compare”, she said, panting heavily as she recovered from her orgasm. “The only thing you've got going for you is your mouth and your ass. You're far more suited to being a cocksleeve than a man”.

 

 

As ruthless as the women could be, they weren't the only one to take advantage of his situation. The men in the pack also enjoyed playing with him until he was begging for more, only to leave him hanging on purpose.

In particular, Bloodhound loved to bring him into his tent to tease him for the whole night to the point where he was left breathless and barely conscious enough to form words.

 

The man would often start by playing with his nipples, licking on the puckering tips and nibbling on them, making him moan and arch his back as if asking for more, his legs spreading open to give the older man easier access to his whole body.

The werewolf then would slide two fingers into Draco's mouth, getting him to suck on them while the other hand closed against his cock, stroking him until he was thrusting his hips against the other's warm hand.

Once his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of his lips and into his entrance, looking for the sweet spot inside him until he felt him clench around them and writhe in pleasure underneath him. It was at that point that he started to really play with him, squeezing and tweaking one of his nipples between his knuckles while his teeth closed against the other one, pulling hard on it. In the meanwhile, his fingers moved in and out inside of him in a slow, steady rhythm, and he grinned as the blond started to follow his movements with his hips, whimpering in frustration.

“Easy now, pup, we've got all night to play together”, he whispered, leaning down to kiss him. 

Draco kissed him back clumsily, following his lead. The werewolves were usually above such displays of affections, at least towards him, but Bloodhound enjoyed the forced intimacy of that gesture, especially since he had been training him to act as if he was a willing participant to his attentions.

“Do you want my cock, whore?”, he asked as he pulled back from the kiss, scraping his teeth against the blond's lower lip. 

“Y-yes...”, replied Draco, moving one hand on the other's half-hard dick and holding back a sigh of relief at the man's pleased expression. Bloodhound was the least violent of the pack, except for him of course, but that wasn't saying much given how Greyback carefully selected each recruit. He was no less scary to Draco than any of the others, and in fact his new game brought a new whole element of fear to it, besides the humiliation of being forced to pretend he had any choice in the matter. He was still supposed to do exactly what the other wanted from him, but he had no way to be sure of what was expected from him until it was already too late to escape punishment for getting it wrong. It was just yet another way for the man to torment him, only more subtle and treacherous. 

“Then beg for it properly”, insisted Bloodhound, curling his fingers to press on his prostate.

“I-I, _Ah!_ Please, I want your cock”, cried out Draco, struggling to remember what the other instructed him to say on previous occasions. “Please, sir, f-fuck me!”

“Good boy”, replied Bloodhound in a low growl, making the blond shiver in disgust. The man's praise was something he both hated and hoped for, since as much as it made him feel even dirtier, it at least meant he was not going to be hit.

As the man's cock had finally hardened completely in his hand, he was forced to bend over. Bloodhound's fingers slipped out of his well-prepared hole, and he positioned himself against it, sliding inside of him in one single deep thrust that drew a pained gasp from the smaller man.

He fucked him roughly, slamming his hips against his ass hard enough to bruise him and pulling on his ashen hair to force him to arch his back as he howled in pain and pleasure.

“How do you like my cock, bitch?”, he asked him in a low growl, leaning down until he was breathing right against his ear. “You love it, don't you?”

“Ah...y-your cock is...AH! S-so good!”, cried Draco, barely able to speak between moans. “I l-love to...AH! F-feel your... b-big fat cock inside me! Aaah!”

“I bet you...nhh... were thinking of my cock all day, weren't you, slut?”, Bloodhound, grunting as his dick was swallowed up by the other's hole, his balls slapping against the other's everytime he buried his whole length inside him. “You were waiting for me to, ngh, fill you up just like this!”

“YES!”, screamed Draco, his whole body shaking for the effort of holding himself up, his fingers digging into the pelt laid down under him. “I've been-AH! Waiting all day to, NH! Be filled up by you c-cock!”, he continued, half-repeating what the other just said and half-remembering what he was previously taught.

“That's my little Fuckhole”, Bloodhound hissed against his ear, nibbling on it. “I'm gonna, nh, fuck your brains out, whore, until you'll spend every second of your life, ahn, begging for my dick!”, he promised to Draco, making his skin crawl at the thought.

“Ah! Yes, fuck me!”, he forced himself to reply, hoping the man would be satisfied enough to let him have his release if he tried hard enough to please him.

“Do you want to cum with my cock, bitch?”, asked the man, laughing as he felt Draco's ass clench around him in response. “You would like that, wouldn't you?”

“Please!”, cried Draco, barely even needing to act. “I want to, Ah! I want to cum with your cock! I want it, AH! So much! Please sir let me, nh! Cum!”, he begged, his own dick painfully hard and weeping precum all over the pelt with every thrust.

Bloodhound picked up his pace even more, pushing him down so that he was laying with his cheek pressed against the floor and his ass high in the air, his long hair splayed on the floor and covering his face like a mantle.

“I'm gonna cum, bitch. Take it all!”, the man warned him, shoving himself all the way in and filling him up with his warm load, forcing him to stay still until he had spilled every last drop inside him.

Then, he pulled out and resumed his torture, keeping him on the brink of orgasm without ever granting him release, tormenting his nipples until they hardened at the slightest of his touches. 

Even when Draco lost his senses, the man kept on tormenting him, making him shudder and gasp in his sleep. Sometimes the younger man would wake up to him fucking him, meeting his thrusts to try and please him, hoping to get on his good side, but the only thing he gained from that was a thick helping of the older man's cum straight into his ass.

 

When the first lights of dawn pierced into his tent, the blond weakly turned his gaze towards him with a silent plea. Bloodhound looked up with a grin, his cock once again squeezed tightly by Draco's inner muscles as he lazily fucked him, almost completely spent by that point. He was laying behind him, spooning him and holding up one of the blond's legs to have free access to his hole, which by now was stretched-out and slippery from the man's cum.

“You're not getting any sleep tonight”, Bloodhound whispered, ignoring the panicked cry that his words drew out from the other's lips as he kept rocking his hips inside of him. “I'm gonna keep pounding your ass until my balls are empty.”

 

By the time the morning came, Draco was left a sobbing mess, his legs spread wide as if to beg for more, his ass resting on a small puddle of sperm that was still leaking from his by now gaping hole, his nipples bright red and rubbed raw. His cock was still rock hard and pointing towards the ceiling as the older man got up and stretched with a yawn, moving towards the exit of the tent.

“I'll play with you again tonight, too”, he said with a full-toothed smirk, before leaving.

Draco knew it wasn't an empty promise, and the thought only managed to fill him up with dread.

 

 

 

It went without saying that Draco couldn't really hope for mercy even when the Full Moon came.

As his form changed and turned into that of a silver-white werewolf, the same happened to his packmates, the sound of their agonized screams from the transformation filling up the night air, and soon morphing into wolfish howls.

In those nights, the feral instinct of the beasts would take over, driving them on the hunt for humans to attack. While they usually made sure to stay well-hidden, often travelling deep into the woods where most wizards would never dare to venture, Greyback always made sure to lead them towards the nearest inhabited village when the Moon was close to reach that particular phase. They would camp just far enough to not be noticed, using spells to better hide their presence, eagerly waiting for the night to come.

Even in his poor shape, Draco's wolf form still managed to strike fear into the humans unfortunate enough to encounter his path. The lanky wolf wasn't any less savage nor any less dangerous than his companions, in fact if anything the built up resentment from his mistreatment made him even more aggressive. It wasn't rare for his victims to not survive the attack, their blood streaking his pale fur in vibrant stripes as he ran back to the woods, following the call of his fellow werewolves.

Yet, killing wasn't the only instinct that guided them on those nights. After grouping back, the excitement of the hunt often fired up their arousal, and they would start attempting to mount one another, fighting ferociously for dominance. Greyback was the only one to remain unchallenged, his bloodstained snarl enough to make all of them back down before they could even attempt.

Draco's wolf form, instead, while far more intimidating than his usual one, was no match for any of them. Without fail, everytime he would be forced into submission as the winner mounted him from behind, resting his or her front paws on his back and grasping his hips, fangs snapping angrily just above his head in an unspoken threat whenever he tried to buck off his partner.

While the female wolves just rubbed themselves against his fur, leaving their scent on him as they came, the males would penetrate him with their cock, whose shape had also shifted, its knot swelling up inside him as soon as the organ was fully enveloped by his warm hole. The dominant werewolf would then dismount from him as Draco uselessly tried to escape, their bodies locked together. His struggles only served to stimulate the other, his sperm slowly filling him up, unable to flow out thanks to the engorged base of the wolf's dick.

Of course, even during those occurrences he was prevented from cumming, as the device was magicked to adapt to his new anatomy, leaving his unsheathed cock to dangle uselessly in response to the mating as he growled out in frustration.

 

Both the mental and the physical toll of the transformation left Draco in such a pitiful state that even Greyback avoided to abuse him, for the most part, in the following days. Mainly because they had already come close to accidentally killing him once on such an occasion, and he had no intention to get rid of their toy anytime soon. Besides how much he enjoyed tormenting him, keeping the blond around also helped him to lower the amount of conflict that went on in the pack, since amassing together a bunch of highly aggressive and proud werewolves had its cons, especially in the days immediately preceding the Full Moon when everyone was at their most irritable.

It wasn't just the fact that his already frail body was particularly tried by the painful and exhausting process, not helped by the aftermath of the rough mating. Werewolves had no control over their conscience after the change, but their memory was left intact, meaning that he was fully aware of the atrocities that he had committed during those nights.

The dying gasps of the men he disemboweled, the desperate screams of the mothers as his fangs closed down on their children's throats, and over everything else the pungent smell of the blood he was still drenched in the next morning... it all came back to haunt him, making him scream even louder than when Fenrir had once broken his leg snapping it like a twig.

He no longer even wished to escape them.

Maybe his endless torment was everything he deserved, after all.

 

 

 

“You know, I once had a beautiful doll, back when I was a little girl” Longfang told him one night, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. “It was called... Lucy, I think”.

They were alone in her tent, and he was laying on her makeshift bed. His thighs were pushed up against his chest and tied up together so that they were joined just before the knees, with his arms pulled under the legs and tied up at the wrists, locking him into an uncomfortable position that left his genitals and his ass fully exposed. A smaller rope was tied around the base of his shaft and balls, with his testicles pushed apart, while a thick cloth was tied around his face and pushed between his teeth as a gag.

“I was an only child, and my parents weren't there a lot, so I would come up with all sorts of games to play with Lucy.” she narrated, while opening the lid of a small stone jar, dipping the tip of a thin paintbrush into the dark green liquid inside it. “We had lots of fun together. I would pretend that she was a vampire, and bury her under the ground... or hang her in the fireplace and pretend that she had gotten caught by Muggles and burned at the stake, tragically miscasting her Flame-Freezing Charm.” She grasped one of his ankles, lifting his foot so that it was closer to her face and examining it for a bit, humming softly.

Then, she slowly started painting an intricate pattern of swirly lines, starting at the heel. She clicked her tongue and glared at him when he started to thrash around, letting out a muffled scream.

“Stay still, or you'll ruin it!” She barked at him, snarling in anger. She dipped the brush again in the liquid, and went on to paint his toes, making sure to extend the lines onto the sensitive skin between each digit, drawing out even more screams from the bound man. 

Of course, that wasn't just all for the sake of decoration: inside the small jar was contained a special sap which, when applied to the skin, gave the victim a burning sensation akin to being touched with glowing iron. It wouldn't actually damage the skin, but the pain was unbearable.

“Anyway, all this was before I was bitten. After that, the games had gotten... a bit rougher. Especially under the Full Moon...” she reprised, moving the tip of the brush along his leg, down to his calve, and back up again towards his ankle, making sure to tighten her grasp since he was still twitching violently, more muffled cries escaping his mouth as the back of his leg was slowly covered in green lines. 

“Poor Lucy had lost both of her eyes and a leg by the time I was eight. And, oh, most of her hair. She wasn't all that pretty anymore, but I still liked to play with her”, she peeked behind his legs to look at his face, which was contorted in agony, and furrowed her eyebrows. “Hey, you're listening, slut? I don't like talking to myself, you know.” 

Her brush moved down again, drawing a series of loops on the back of his knee, while using the other hand to keep his arms out of the way while he tried to cover himself. She grinned as the screaming got louder, pausing to refill the tip, before dragging it down along the man's inner thigh in one clean downward stroke, up to the pelvis.

“My parents tried to throw it away a couple times, but they learned quick that it was better to let me have my plaything with me... especially after the neighbour's cat, uhm, mysteriously disappeared”, her brush now moved down to leave a series of diagonal lines on his buttocks, starting from the inside of his ass cheeks and going outwards, like a childish depiction of sunrays. “It was all filthy and coming apart by then but it was mine to do as I pleased, as much as I pleased. And since it was so ruined already, anyway, I could just break it on purpose and no one would care... again and again, as many times as I wanted!” 

Finally she finished with the last line, and she took a few moments to stare at her handiwork, looking pensive. “Hmm... there's something missing here... oh, right” she grinned widely, taking hold of the ropes that kept his legs and arms in place and pushing down, ignoring the increasingly panicked noises coming from behind his muffle.

Dipping the paintbrush again, she started  tracing the creases of his anus, using her ring finger to pull on the skin beside it and make sure to get under the small folds, before sliding the wet brush past the frantically twitching pink opening, pushing until almost one third of the handle went in as well.

The by-now-drenched cloth did very little to suffocate Draco's ear-piercing howl as his whole body shook as if he had been struck by a Cruciatus, tensing up all of his muscles, his pale skin by now fully covered by a sheen of sweat. It was like the sound of a slaughtered pig, and just like for the poor beast, his cry also gained him no pity from his tormentor.

“Aw, what's wrong? I thought you posh cunts loved art”, Longfang mocked him, pulling out the paintbrush and placing it aside, getting up to move beside him and crouch down again so she could have a good look at his face. “Wow, you look like a mess”, she noted, laughing at him when she saw the slightest hint of scorn in his grey eyes, behind the tears that kept falling along the sides of his face and into his hair.

“You remind me of Lucy, a bit”, she said, scooting closer to sit behind him and lifting his head to make it rest against her thighs, wiping the tears off from his face with the back of her hand and licking it off. “He's never gonna throw you out, you know that, right? Even as you start falling apart, even when you'll be so far gone you're not even going to remember your name, we're just going to find new ways to break you, again and again, as many times as we want. You're nothing more than a toy for him, but he'll keep you, and he'll play with you, until you're completely torn to pieces!”.

 

 

 

 

 

It had been several months - in fact almost a whole year – since he had last been allowed to cum when Greyback came to him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He was looking particularly pleased with himself, which made Draco's blood run cold. He knew nothing good would expect him when his captor was gloating like that.

“You've been quite a good little slut this week, haven't you?”, the older man asked as he forced him to kneel down, to which Draco complied without hesitation, sticking his tongue out to suck on his cock, any pretense of dignity completely forgotten by then.

If his family could have seen him they would have been disgusted, but Draco was too far gone to care about what the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy would think of him now. All he wanted was some sympathy and, most importantly, the sweet, sweet mercy of release.

“I've got something real good planned out for you, pup.”, announced Greyback as he tightened the blindfold behind his nape, making sure he couldn't see a thing.

“Come here, slut”, he called him, and Draco followed suit. He had no idea about what Fenrir was plotting, and he was sure he didn't want to find out. Still, he told himself, It wasn't like the man could possibly do anything _worse_ to him, at that point. He had turned him into a werewolf, made him into a plaything for his pack, and brought him over the edge for over nine months only to leave him there hanging, shaking in frustration. What could possibly be worse than that?

“I'm gonna give you something special today...”, the man said, guiding him towards his own tent, where a an indistinguishable cacophony of muffled noises was the only hint at what was yet to come. “Come on Fuckhole, show our guest what you're capable of.”

Draco didn't wait for him to ask again. Blindly crawling forward, he used his hands to locate the unknown's man crotch, unfastening his pants and pulling out his cock before leaning down to lick on it, enveloping him into his wet mouth and using every trick that had been taught to him to bring it to a full erection, paying particular attention to the man's balls as he diligently sucked and licked on them, until the other's cock was fully hard.

He was sure he could hear a muffled weeping coming from the man's direction, which confirmed him that whoever the other was, he surely wasn't there willingly. Not like he could do anything about it, anyway. Greyback would have found a way to make him do what he wanted no matter what, so there was no point in trying to refuse.

“Come on, slut, don't keep him waiting. I'm sure he's eager for a good lay”, the older man urged him, so he let the cock slide out of his mouth and moved forward, positioning himself in the stranger's lap to sit on it. 

It went in without a hitch, his hole already stretched out and slippery with come thanks to Bloodhound's attentions. Once it was fully enveloped by his warm flesh, Draco immediately started rocking his hips, the man's lenght sliding in and out of him as Fenrir licked and nibbled on the blond's neck, making him moan in anticipation. 

More muffled noises came from the man underneath him. He sounded quite angry, and strangely familiar, but Draco had no way of telling the man's identity, nor anything he might have tried to say. 

“You know, it was pretty difficult to track this one down”, said Fenrir, cupping the blond's face in his hands as he went in for a rough and hungry kiss, which the other responded to instinctively. 

The muffled increased in volume, and Draco could feel him struggle and attempt to twist his hips to get him off of himself. There was a sharp smacking sound as the werewolf pulled away from the kiss, followed by a muffled groan. 

It would have been better for the man if he just gave up and tried to enjoy the situation, Draco thought to himself. He also was worried that Fenrir might retaliate on him if the other made him angry. He barely held back from begging him to stop fighting it, only because he was afraid that this could be seen as giving orders without permission, angering their tormentor even more.

“He was one of your own once, you know? A Death Eater, I mean.”, said Fenrir, his hands trailing over to the blond's chest, playing with his nipples. Draco let out a pained gasp, grasping onto the older man's shoulders with one hand, forcing himself to keep moving his hips even if it was getting increasingly difficult thanks to those attentions. “I'm sure he's really surprised to see you in such a shameful state”. Fenrir's hand moved down to caress his erection, making him gasp and writhe impatiently. 

“I was almost tempted to keep him, figured you might have liked his company. Unfortunately, I really don't have space in my pack for another useless toy”, he said, nibbling on the younger man's earlobe. “It's really too bad that it has to come to this, but... you know, I'd kinda like to know how much spirit is left in you” he said, his voice low and dangerous as his hand moved down to grab onto one of Draco's, lightly scraping his palm with the tip of a small sharp dagger before slipping its handle into his grasp.

There was another muffled scream as the Death Eater tried to struggle again, but this time Fenrir only moved to keep him down with his weight, letting him complain all he wanted.

Draco's hand was shaking, his fingers grasping so tightly around the dagger that his knuckles turned white. He immediately realized what the other wanted from him now. He had already turned him into a murderer, albeit an unwilling one, and now he expected him to do it again, except without the beast's instinct guiding his hand.

“I can always kill him myself if you can't do it. I'm just giving you a choice, Fuckhole”, Fenrir told him, stroking his already leaking cock again. “ You can either endure it until one of us gets bored with this game - maybe in a few months, maybe in a few _years –_ or kill one of your fellow Death Eater friends and get to cum _now.”,_ he explained, rubbing his thumb against the weeping tip. “I wouldn't waste the chance if I were you... I might be tempted to just leave you like this forever, if you disappoint me.”

Draco paled at the thought. He already was nearly driven mad as it was, he couldn't imagine what would happen to him if he'd have to endure their devious games for the entire rest of his life, unable to ever get relief. 

He knew he couldn't take it. He was sure he would snap.

“I'm... I'm sorry” moaned Draco, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, only to be quickly soaked up by the blindfold. His hips moved to follow the older man's hand, his ass clenching around the stranger's length as its head grazed his prostate “I-I can't... I can't take it” he cried out, raising the hand that was holding the blade, shaking so much he was scared it was just going to slip from his grasp.

“Easy now. You're so close...”, whispered Fenrir encouragingly, licking his ear as he positioned himself behind him, lining up his cock against the younger man's already filled crevice and forcing it in with one push, right beside the stranger's. Draco cried out in pain, his ass impossibly stretched out by the pressure of holding both of the men's shafts inside him at the same time. 

“You've made up your mind, haven't you? Come on...”, insisted Greyback, his cock twitching inside the blond as he grabbed his hips and forced him to move again, riding them both at the same time. In the meanwhile, he carefully studied the change of expressions on Draco's face, ranging from fear, hesitation and shame to a cold determination that he would have hardly have expected from him.

It only took Fenrir a few more strokes on the blond's raging hard-on to drive him over the edge. With trembling hands, he sunk the knife into the stranger's chest, grimacing as he heard him scream behind the muffle.

“Come on bitch, I know you can do better than this. Show me how much you really want it”, Fenrir encouraged him, his voice almost vibrating from the excitement. Draco knew the man was getting even hornier, and he knew it was far more from the violence than from the sex. “I want to see him bleed like a stuck pig.”

Draco barely hesitated before raising the knife again, the sharp blade shimmering even in the dim light of the tent as he brought it down again and again. The man's warm blood sputtered all over him as his victim wheezed out his last gasps, shuddering underneath Draco and spurting his seed inside, ejaculating for the very last time, before falling limp.

At last, Fenrir took out his wand and temporarily released the enchantment on his cock's device, allowing him to come. Immediately, his ass clenched around the mens' dicks like a vice, spasming for almost a whole minute, bringing Fenrir to orgasm almost immediately.

Draco cried out in pleasure as his semen spilled all over the still-warm corpse's stomach, the dagger falling from his hands as he placed them on the dead man's shoulders to steady himself. He rode out his climax until every last drop spilled out from his dick, before he finally allowed himself to fall back into Greyback's grasp, his whole body spent from the ordeal.

“Easy now...” whispered Fenrir, his hand moving up to unfasten the straps that kept the blindfold taut against Draco's eyes.

The first thing he saw was the blond hair, so pale it almost reflected the dim light of the lanterns that lit up the room, followed by a terribly familiar face twisted in an agonizing gaze, and those still, lifeless grey eyes, almost identical to his own...

“N-no” he cried out, his own eyes widening in horror as he pulled free from the werewolf's grasp, his cock slipping out of him with a wet pop. 

Draco leaned down over the corpse, stroking the man's cold face with a trembling hand as warm tears spilled down his chin. “No! Father! NOOO!”

“I gave you a choice”, said Fenrir, his lips spreading into a full-toothed grin. “I hope it was worth it”.

 

 


End file.
